Bunny, It's Cold Outside
by QKC
Summary: The temperature is getting chilly in the Land of Aaa and Marshall faces the challenge of trying to keep his lovely Fionna warm. One-shot.


_A/N: The weather is starting to drop as the winter season is coming! I got inspired after the weather got chilly. Enjoy!_

* * *

Fionna shivered in her place beside Marshall. She pulled the sheets up to her cheek and her teeth chattered as cold air washed through the small room. Marshall instinctively wrapped his arms around the human's shaking body and cuddled up against her, but Fionna did not stop her shivers.

"Fi, what's wrong?" Marshall asked with a hint of concern. Fionna looked up into his passionate red vampire eyes.

"N-nothing. I-it's just, y-you're not exactly w-warm, M-Marsh. I-I-I mean, you are d-dead." She shivered. Marshall frowned. She made a good point. The fact that he was undead just made him literally colder. Cuddles with him didn't exactly warm her up. If anything, it just made her colder. His eyes lit up with an idea and he grinned. With impeccable speed, he crawled on top of Fi and pinned her down. "M-Marsha-" The vampire king silenced her with his own lips and she moaned into the kiss.

"I think I have a way to heat things up in here." He said with a fanged smirk. He placed his lips on hers and licked her bottom lip. Fionna gasped and Marshall took his chance to dive his tongue into her mouth, tasting her saliva. Fionna moaned as their tongues fought for dominance. Marshall trailed his palms down her curves and rubbed her smooth thighs.

"M-Marsh…" Fionna groaned. Marshall grinned and trailed kisses down her neck. He could feel her getting hotter as her cheeks burned with a blush. He sucked on her collar bone, leaving a deep red hickey. Fionna gasped as she felt Marshall's fangs hook onto her shirt and ripped it open without hesitation, leaving her in nothing but her blood red bra and panties. Marshall licked his lips and Fionna blushed at this.

"Wow, Fi. You're just asking for it, aren't you?" He teased as he began to massage her breasts. Fionna groaned and whimpered under him. Marshall grinned in amusement and sank his fangs into her bra. Fionna moaned loudly as he sucked out the color from the lingerie.

"Marshall…" Fionna sighed. "Take it off…" she begged. Marshall chuckled and hooked his fangs on the clasp of her bra, easily breaking it. The thin piece of cloth slid off her large breasts and his eyes widened hungrily. "I meant take off _your _shirt, idiot." Fionna said teasingly. Marshall couldn't help but laugh and whispered into her ear.

"I'm on top right now, Bunny. I make the decisions." He hissed.

"Oh, really?" Fionna smiled deviously and before Marshall knew it, he was pinned down by Fionna. She sat on top of his waist, her warm and soaked panties pressed up against his pants. Fionna rubbed her hips against his and could feel his erection grow in his tight jeans. "I'm in control now, Marshall Lee." She began to unbutton his shirt and tossed the fabric to the side hastily. Fionna pressed her breasts against his chest and her lips met with his in a hot kiss.

"Fi…" Marshall moaned. Fionna smiled with amusement as she traced his abs. Her free hand quickly got to unbuttoning his pants as she feverishly pulled them down, leaving him in his tight boxers. She gripped his member through the fabric and he groaned. He could feel her wetness seep through his boxers and his dick throbbed with desire.

"You sure are excited, my King." Fionna laughed. Without hesitation, she slipped off his boxers and her eyes widened at the sight of his 6 inch cock. She licked her lips and quickly went to kissing his erection.

"Oh, Glob, Fi." Marshall moaned as Fionna took his length into her mouth, sucking hard. "Fuck!" He hissed as he felt her lick him up and down. She used her free hand to massage his balls and his hips twitched with desire. His moans filled the air as Fionna bobbed her head up and down. "F-Fi…I'm gunna…cum…" he groaned. Fionna moaned sending vibrations down her throat making Marshall closer and closer to his finish. She sucked harder, enticing the treat to flow into her mouth. "Glob, Fionna!" Marshall hissed and dug his fingers into her blonde hair. She felt his warm seed flood her mouth and she swallowed the whole load, sucking him dry. She let go of him with a loud smack and licked her lips. She was dripping now and Marshall could feel it against him. He couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, he flipped Fionna over and held her down. Fionna gasped at the sudden action.

"M-Marsh?" She gasped with false panic.

"My turn." Fionna struggled against his grip. Marshall grinned and swiped a belt off his nightstand, easily tying her wrists together and onto the bedpost. "Can't have my Bunny escaping now can we?" he said with an evil smile. His mouth went to her breasts and he licked her nipples causing her to squeak in surprise.

"M-Marshall!" She gasped as he kneaded her breasts. His mouth watered as her wetness grew and he couldn't help himself. He licked her stomach all the way down to her red, soaked panties. He sank his fangs into the fabric and sucked out the red from the drenched fabric and Fionna groaned in pleasure. She loved it when he fed on her. He eagerly ripped her panties off and licked his lips at the sight, not stopping as he dove his tongue between her folds. "Marsh!" Fionna moaned as he licked her wet pussy. He lapped up her sweet fluids and thrust his tongue inside her wanting more of the delicious juice. "Marshall!" Fionna moaned and arched her back. She panted as Marshall licked her inner walls. She felt her nearing her edge and Marshall grinned. He skillfully rubbed circles around her clit and she spilled her sex juices into his awaiting mouth. He licked up every last drop as she fell back into the bed sheets panting, her body quivering from the intense orgasm.

"Mmm." Marshall growled as he licked his lips. Fionna glared at him.

"I'll get you for that, Marshall Lee." She growled. Marshall just grinned.

"Oh? And what will you do, little Bunny?" He said with a smile. Fionna smirked and Marshall knew he was in trouble. Fionna twisted her hands out of the binds and flipped Marshall over, pinning him down. "Wha-" Marshall began with a shocked tone.

"You think an adventuress like me hasn't been tied like that before? Please, Marshall. I've seen goblins tie tighter knots than that." She reasoned and placed her breasts on his chest. His erection hardened as he felt her wetness against his member and his hips twitched in desire. "You want me, my King?" she purred.

"Y-yes!" He hissed and his hips quivered under her.

"Then you better obey me this time." She smiled. He felt her entrance at his tip and he had to fight every urge not to thrust into her right there and then. She slowly and teasingly took in his entire 6 inch length. The both moaned in ecstasy at their wholeness and Fionna felt her wetness drip onto his balls. She panted as his cock throbbed inside her and slowly moved her hips up and down.

"Ohh…Glob…" She moaned and sped her pace. Her body shook with desire and her knees quivered. "Marshall…m-move." She begged as she felt her knees get weaker.

"I thought you'd never ask, Bunny." He hissed and quickly flipped her over, holding her hips down. He pounded into her and she screamed in pleasure. Her pants quickened as Marshall thrust in and out of her.

"M-Marshall! G-Gunna c-cum!" She screamed. Marshall took his free hand and rubbed her clit sending her over the edge. "Marsh!" She screamed and her walls tightened around him. Her juices coated his entire length acting as a natural lubricant and allowed him to slip in and out of her smoother and faster.

"Oh, G-Glob!" He moaned and kept going, wanting to make his lover cum again. He could feel Fionna twitch below him and the smell of sweat and sex juices filled the room.

"Oh my, Glob, Marshall!" Fionna gripped the bed sheets as she felt the bed rock beneath them. "F-Faster" she begged. Her thighs twitched and she dug her finger nails onto his back. Marshall sped up and pounded her harder. "Fuck!" She panted.

"Fionna you are so good!" He panted and roughly kissed her. He felt his own orgasm coming and he panted. "G-gunna…cum….Fionna!" Marshall groaned and pulled out.

"N-no." Fionna sighed. "C-cum inside me." She begged. Marshall's eyes widened.

"But Fionna, what if-" Fionna's lips met his in a loving kiss.

"I don't care. I want you, Marshall, all of you." She sighed with love. "Warm me up on the inside, my King." She pleaded. Marshall couldn't believe his ears. Fionna really trusted him enough to risk having to bear his child.

"I love you so much, Fionna." He whispered into her ear as he slipped into her again. Fionna moaned with love as she felt him inside her.

"I love you too, Marshall Lee." She sighed as Marshall thrust into her. Their moans filled the air and Fionna gasped as she felt Marshall rub her clit, toying with that bundle of nerves. "M-Marshall! G-gunna cum!" she panted.

"M-me too, Bunny." He said and thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. "Oh my, Glob!" He screamed.

"Marshall!"

"Fionna!" Pure pleasure ripped through their bodies and Marshall's hot seed poured into Fionna's womb, his cum over flowing her insides. He slowly pulled out of her body still twitching from the intense orgasm and collapsed beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She cuddled up against him, forgetting the cold and fell asleep next to her lover.

* * *

Marshall blinked his eyes open as a muffled light poured into the room. He groaned and hid under the warm sheets. He sighed as he glanced at the clock.

_12:38 PM_

"Shit, I have a meeting at 2" Marshall said with irritation.

Marshall groaned and slowly started to slide out of the sheets into the cold room. He felt a warm hand reach out from under the bed sheets and he turned around to see Fionna looking at him with her pleading blue eyes.

"Don't go." She said with a pout.

"Sorry, Fi, but I really can't-" Marshall began.

"Marsh, it's cold outside." She frowned.

"I know…" Marshall said.

"I need someone to keep me warm." She said with a smile. Marshall grinned and slid back under the covers.

"I'll do my best, my love." Marshall said as he kissed her warm lips. His lips were cold but she didn't care. Their love kept them warm, as did the new life inside her.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I love reviews! ;) _


End file.
